


Pressure

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Submissive, Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, Restraints, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Dark and Wilford have a special relationship, and one night, they try something new.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Kudos: 47





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Back to writing smut lmao this took me like three months to finish and I’m a bit rusty so forgive me. Anyway, here’s some smut for a ship that I get a lot of requests for.

Things hadn’t always been like this, but now as Dark sat waiting on his knees for Wilford, he was second guessing the decisions that led them here.

It’d been a few months ago when Dark had gotten the courage to ask Wilford about doing this. He’d been nervous for the first time in his life, a feeling that was foreign to him. Wilford had been understanding, going over the contract that Dark had drafted up days before. Neither of them had ever done anything like this before, and both of them had some fears. But Wilford had reassured him that everything would be ok.

The first night that they’d done anything, Dark had been terrified. Wilford had taken the lead, falling into the role perfectly, putting Dark’s fears to bed. 

Now though, he was nervous as he waited, every minute that passed just made him even more nervous. Tonight they were trying something new, and things were uncertain. Dark could see the bag of toys on the table, and the key to his restraints. He could’ve easily gotten up and unlocked himself, but that would be going against their agreement, and Dark didn’t want to make Wilford angry. Especially not after the last time he fucked up. 

Before long, Dark heard the front door unlocking, noting to himself to sit up straighter and look more presentable. 

“There’s my little pet,” Wilford cooed as he shut the door behind him. Dark couldn’t help but smile at that, loving Wilford’s little pet names for him. 

Wilford knelt down in front of Dark, tilting his chin up so he could place a kiss on Dark’s forehead. Dark made a pleased noise, scooting closer to him. But just as he was getting used to Wilford’s presence, he got up and retrieved the toy bag. Dark made a displeased noise, warning him a wag of Wilford’s finger.

“Now now pet, you have to be patient,” Wilford smiled, pulling out Dark’s collar and stepping towards him again. Dark sat up straighter as Wilford placed the collar around his neck, locking it in place. Wilford then attached a leash to the ring in the front, pulling slightly.

“Get up and follow me,” Wilford’s tone was firm, but he was still smiling, which made it hard to take him seriously. Dark followed his instructions, rising to his feet and following Wilford to the couch. Dark saw him carrying the bag, wondering what he had in mind for the night. Wilford motioned for Dark to lay next to him on the couch, taking something else out of the bag. When Dark saw the gag, he could feel himself getting hard. Wilford knew that was his favorite part, and it seemed like he was pulling it out early tonight. He briefly wondered just what Wilford was up to, but before he could finish that thought, Wilford was bringing him closer by pulling the leash. The pull of the leash sent heat through Dark’s body, and he could tell that Wilford was enjoying this.

“Open up for me darling,” Wilford said gently, and Dark obeyed, feeling the gag being fastened. Wilford motioned for Dark to rest his head in his lap, ruffling Dark’s hair as he idly scrolled through his phone. Before long, the tv was on and Dark could feel himself drifting off to sleep as he listened to Wilford comment on what he was watching. There was something calming about being completely immobilized and at Wilford’s mercy like this, even though he could feel his jaw begin to cramp and the cuffs starting to hurt his wrists. Dark was used to this though, and it wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep.

His sleep was brief however, as he felt Wilford begin to tug on his hair, pulling Dark up off of his lap. 

“Did you have a good nap?” Wilford smiled, running his hand down Dark’s side, slipping under his shirt and caressing the skin there. Dark couldn’t help but let out a small moan, seeing the change of Wilford’s expression. He went straight from smiling to grinning wide, his hand moving lower, snaking it’s way under Dark’s waistband.

Dark took in a deep breath at that, moving his hips to angle himself better. Dark’s breathing hitched as he suddenly felt a pocket knife on his collarbone, the sharp tip leaving small lines on his skin. He knew that Wilford loved to use his knife when they did this, and he expected it to be used a lot more throughout the night.

What Dark didn’t expect was Wilford slicing open the shirt, and while he didn’t mind, he thought it was a little overdramatic. Wilford was grinning as the knife glided down Dark’s chest, his other hand cupping the bulge in Darks’s underwear. Dark bucked his hips, moaning through the gag as Wilford giggled, undoing Dark’s pants, the knife gently moving over his bulge. Dark whimpered at that, trying to fight the cuffs. Wilford knew that Dark had a soft spot for this, doing it whenever he could.

“Someone’s a little restless,” Wilford grinned, withdrawing the knife and moving away. Dark whimpered again, almost as if he was trying to tell Wilford to come back.

“Don’t worry darling, you’ll get what you want,” Wilford cooed, standing up and unbuttoning his pants. Dark’s eyes grew wide as he saw that Wilford had gone commando today, almost wanting to laugh at that because of course he’d do something like that. 

Dark felt the gag being undone, thankful that he could finally talk. Wilford grabbed Dark by his hair, pulling him off of the couch and onto his knees, jerking his head upwards.

“What do we say, pet?” 

“Please, sir,” Dark’s voice trembled from not using it for so long, tinged with need. 

“That’s a good little pet. Now open up,” Wilford smiled, finally moving to position himself at Dark’s mouth.

Dark took a deep breath, taking Wilford’s cock into his mouth, hearing Wilford moan above him. He hated not being able to use his hands, and now his wrists were aching. 

Dark tried to take as much as could in his mouth, but Wilford was definitely abnormally large, so there’s no way he could fit it all in his mouth. He could feel Wilford’s hand tensing in his hair, pulling it and forcing Dark further onto his cock.

“Look at you, taking my cock so well. You’re such a good little pet,” Wilford moaned, thrusting hard into Dark’s mouth, and it took all Dark had not to choke. He was only halfway, but Wilford’s thrusts were a bit much for him. Still though, he loved the pain and he didn’t really care if he got hurt. He knew that no matter what, Wilford would always make sure that he was safe and taken care of.

What he didn’t expect was the hard slap on his cheek from Wilford, making Dark moan loudly around his cock.

“You like that, hmm? Just wait until later,” Wilford breathed heavily, slapping Dark again. He could tell that Wilford was close already, pulling off most of the way and sucking hard on the head of Wilford’s cock. Suddenly, Wilford pulled out, stroking his cock and coming all over Dark’s face. Dark moaned when he felt Wilford’s come hit his skin.

“You did so well, Dark,” Wilford smiled again, helping Dark back onto the couch, running off to get a towel. When he came back, Wilford gently wiped away his come, being sure to be careful. That’s when he pulled Dark in for a gentle kiss, and he almost forgot about what they’d just done. 

“I’m hoping you’ll return the favor,” Dark said breathlessly as he broke the kiss.

Wilford had a strange look in his eyes now as Dark climbed into his lap the best he could with his hands restrained. He was grinding down onto Wilford’s cock, trying to get any kind of friction he could. Just as he’d started though, Wilford pulled him off of his lap, wrapping a hand around Dark’s throat, squeezing. Dark bucked his hips at that, moaning as Wilford choked him.

“You already know the consequences of acting out, don’t you? Or do I have to teach you a lesson?”

“Teach me all you want, but you’ll never fully control me,” Dark smirked, trying to move his hips against Wilford’s. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as Wilford let go, getting up from the couch and storming off. For a moment, Dark wondered if he’d truly fucked up, making Wilford break character. It wasn’t long before Wilford came back, holding a a large bag. Wilford tugged hard on Dark’s leash, leading him to the bedroom.

“You know, normally I can tolerate your smart ass mouth, but tonight I have no patience for that,” Wilford was stern as he pushed Dark onto the bed, taking off his cuffs. He was thankful for that, rubbing his wrists. But Wilford had other plans apparently. Just as the cuffs had been taken off, Wilford grabbed Dark’s wrists, tying them behind his head with a thick rope, then tying them the headboard. Dark should’ve known that Wilford would bust out the bondage as a punishment, but Dark still loved it. 

Then he saw the cock ring in Wilford’s hand. Dark wasn’t very fond of it, so of course he’d get that for being a dick. He felt Wilford slip it on, and heard him laugh. 

“Now you know not to disobey me,” Wilford smirked, taking the head of Dark’s cock into his mouth. Dark bucked his hips, straining against the ropes and trying to thrust into Wilford’s mouth. Wilford took Dark’s cock almost all of the way, hitting the ring and sucking hard. If he didn’t have the ring on, Dark would’ve come right then. Wilford pulled off, smirking again as he retrieved more rope, tying Dark’s ankles to the bedposts. 

“Are you gonna get on with it already? I’m getting impatient,” Dark huffed, trying to move against the ankle restraints. That earned him a light slap from Wilford and a breathy laugh, a look of lust in his eyes. 

“You really like acting like a dick, don’t you? Maybe it’s time I put you in your place,” Wilford’s voice was low and heated, his hand now gripping the discarded knife, running it along the length of Dark’s cock. Dark’s breath hitched, his body tensing. He knew Wilford wouldn’t do anything stupid, but the danger of it is what got both of them off.

“It’d be a shame if I cut up your pretty little body, wouldn’t it?” Wilford hummed, bringing the knife to Dark’s collarbone, pressing down and cutting into his gray skin. Dark hissed at that, his hips moving against Wilford’s as he saw the blood pooling in the cut. Wilford smiled, leaning down and sucking at the wound, sending shockwaves through Dark’s body. He knew that Wilford really got off on blood play, and Dark was fine with it as long as the cuts were in places he could cover up. 

“Just fuck me already,” Dark said breathily, watching as Wilford made several more cuts, lapping up the blood. Dark felt a sharp pain in his hip at that, seeing that Wilford had made a deeper cut there. 

“So impatient, are we?” Wilford rolled his eyes, reaching over Dark to grab the lube and much to Dark’s surprise, his favorite dildo. It was just as big as Wilford, but nothing truly could compare to the real thing. 

“Relax, Darky,” Wilford laughed as he thrust three fingers in, making Dark’s whole body tense up again. 

“Don’t ever call me that again or I’ll kill you,” Dark said breathlessly as Wilford suddenly withdrew them, pushing in the dildo. Dark groaned at that, feeling the sheer thickness of it fill him up.

“Like you’d ever hurt me. You’re such a pansy,” that made Dark’s blood boil, wishing that he could wrap his hands around Wilford’s throat and teach him a lesson. But he was right, Wilford was the only person he wouldn’t dare hurt, mostly because he could dish it right back. 

“One last thing, by the way,” Wilford grinned, and Dark briefly wondered what he meant by that. Suddenly, Dark could feel it vibrating, his hips moving off of the bed, a scream of pleasure ripped from his throat. He could see Wilford smirking, thrusting the dildo most of the way to the hilt, and Dark wished he could come right then. 

“I think you’ve been good enough for me,” Dark whimpered as Wilford withdrew the dildo, instead positioning himself at Dark’s entrance. Dark gasped when he felt Wilford thrust in, his cock so much bigger than what he’d just taken. 

“You like this, don’t you? Being helpless and at my mercy?” Wilford growled as he picked up the pace, fucking into Dark hard and fast. Dark was too into the moment to answer him, instead focused on the pleasure he was experiencing. Dark’s breathing hitched again as he felt Wilford’s knife at his throat, the razor sharp point of it grazing his jugular. 

“You know I could easily kill you like this, maybe slit your throat. But I won’t because I love you, you’re the only thing I care about anymore,” Dark could hear Wilford’s voice hitch at that, seeing the beginning of tears in his eyes. 

“Just kiss me, please,” Dark begged, seeing Wilford smile as he lunged towards Dark, their lips meeting. The kiss was hit and heavy, and Dark wished more than ever that he could touch Wilford right now. Wilford seemed to read his mind, pulling out to undo the ropes at Dark’s wrists and ankles. Dark immediately pinned Wilford to the bed, peppering kisses and bites down the length of Wilford’s throat. He moaned as Dark sank down onto Wilford’s cock, his fingernails digging into Wilford’s hips. He could feel Wilford’s thrusts faltering, the pain mixing perfectly with the pleasure. 

“I love you so much,” Dark whispered as he brought Wilford in for another kiss. 

It wasn’t long before Wilford was close, coming as Dark bit him in the crook of his neck. Dark felt the familiar warmth of it filling him, groaning as Wilford pulled out. But before he could do anything, Wilford was pushing him onto his back, undoing the ring and taking Dark’s cock into his hand. Dark bucked his hips as Wilford took all of him in one go.

“You’re so good at that, you know?” Dark breathed, coming just as Wilford pulled off, the come painting his face. Wilford laughed as Dark brought him in closer, kissing Wilford and tasting his own come on Wilford’s lips. 

“We should probably go get cleaned off,” Dark laughed as Wilford finally unbuckled his collar, the skin there an angry red. Wilford peppered kisses along the area, stopping to give Dark a quick kiss.

As Wilford got up and started to run the shower, Dark thought to himself how much he truly loved and trusted Wilford.

Dark knew he’d have Wilford for as long as the universe allowed, and that was good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
